


Photos and Memories

by boomboom80s



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Acapulco, Daddy Josh, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s





	Photos and Memories

“Ready, one, two, three!!”

The light goes off along with the shutter followed by it, today out of all the photo shoots I have done were both physically and mentally exhausting. GQ Magazine decided to their photo shoot in the beautiful beaches of Acapulco. Its too bad that once I thought this would be paradise, it will be my own personal hell.

“Josh, can you please focus on the camera and stop flirting with Ximena please?” I stopped taking the pictures when Josh kept whispering things to Ximena’s ear, making this photo shoot more tired and exhausting than it would be. I would have said something bad to him but with those swim trunks and the beads of water falling from his body, I was tongued tied to go off on him.

“Okay fine, fine, we will get our act together,” Josh mocked me sarcastically and he began posing with his arms around her. He is a natural when it comes to these things, its too bad however that he has become impossible to work with.

He can be nice when it suits him, but he is a fucking asshole in disguise.

They did a couple more poses and finally, by 3 pm, we were finished. “Okay eso es todo por hoy señores y mis damas,” I announced and everyone practically looked relieved to leave since the sun is so hot and people wouldn’t want to waste this beautiful paradise standing here. The crew got pack and all ready to go, along with Ximena.

Ximena was never the problem, she was sweet and kind. Josh however gave me a lot of trouble for it.

“Okay bye Daphne,” one of my co workers said and I started to march to my car and saw Josh flirting with one of the girls who I think is a local. “So, te gustaria salir esta noche?”

Stopping my tracks for a moment, I clear my throat and he turns around to look at me, pissed off and jealous. He then makes his way over to me and takes off his sunglasses, smirking at me.

“So would you like to get lost with me in the beach and maybe we can go to my hotel room and rendezvous there?” He asked and groaned when he saw my cleavage. “It looks like you need some release for all the hard work today.” That is all I am to him, a release and nothing more. He promised me that we were going to go out, that one day is going to ask me to be his girlfriend.

But I guess that is what I get for thinking that a Hollywood actor will go out with a photographer like me.

“No, you get lost while I go to sleep and meet my mother for dinner,” I said harshly and he starts chuckling softly.

“Aww Daphne, don’t tell me you are jealous,” he asked and pouted his lips, making fun of me. What a fucking asshole, I am so done with his shit right now.

“No I am not, I am just tired, go find your release somewhere else,” I seethed and marched to my car before he got to me. I drove off back to the hotel and I was gripping the wheel so tightly that I felt I was going to explode.

Hmm, we will see who is jealous?

Just watch.

********

The following day, I had to report back to the beach and take pictures of yet another actor and not so far away, they were shooting a movie also. But surprise, surprise, Josh was their lead actor. He saw me a couple of times but it looks like he didn’t care whatsoever, fine.

“Daphne, hija,” my mom called from behind me. She was carrying a bag of food for me and some of my co workers. Then there was this cute boy walking behind her. Woah, he is pretty hot.

But really fucking hot.

“Oh thank you mama, quien es el?” I ask about the guy behind and she says, “Oh its the son of your father’s co worker. Your dad has said amazing things about you.”

Hmm, I look at him up and down and my my he is fucking hot as hell. When I turn around, I can see Josh with his red swim trunks and with his arms crossed, staring over here and the hot guy I am talking to. Well, I think its time to give him a taste of his own fucking medicine.

“Daphne, mucho gusto,” I said and shook his hand. My my he felt strong and his arms were to die for. “Miguel, mucho gusto, tu papa habla mucho de ti, eres

I start to blush and then smile at him.

“Aww, muchas gracias, te gustaria ir a comer,” I asked and I was hoping that he was willing to accept my offer to go.

“Si con mucho gusto, I would really love to,” he said and I was surprised he spoke English, I like guys who are cultured, educated, and manly. Something that stupid Josh doesn’t have.

“Okay, my hotel is right in front of this beach, just wait for me down the lobby and we can go from there,” I said softly and he leaned to give me a kiss on the cheek before he goes to run along the shoreline.

My mom kinks her eyebrows.

“Mom stop it,” I said.

“Hey you deserve it, have fun,” she winked and kissed me goodbye, leaving me my lunch here with me. She is right, I deserve it, and I need someone better than the asshole by the name of Joshua Ryan Hutcherson.

Turning around, I still find him standing there with his arms crossed then shaked his head at me. Smirking, I kink my eyebrows as I point out Miguel and mouth that he is hot. Then Josh mouths just watch and then walks away so fucking angry because he thinks I am his property.

Well I am going to show him the exact opposite tonight.

*******

When we were done with the photoshoot, I went back to my hotel and took an hour nap before I woke up to take a shower and then get ready for Miguel to come pick me up. I am actually looking forward to go out there and make myself available. I cannot wait for someone to come and get me anymore.

I dressed in this nice strapless flowy shirt with some jean shorts and pink wedges. I wanted something simple, yet beautiful. Once I was ready, I closed the door to my room and walked down the hallway to catch the elevator. It took two minutes after I pushed the button and when the elevators open up, I find Josh, with Ximena, kissing her and has her leaned against the wall.

If I would say that it didn’t hurt me what I saw, I would be lying but its the only way to show him that he is unforgettable, that just because he is the Josh Hutcherson, doesn’t mean he is different than any other human being. I then walk in awkwardly and see that the button to the lobby has been pushed.

Its so awkward hearing them moan, kiss, if only this elevator will go faster and then I can scurry away. I remember that was us a few months ago, full of passion, he had me screaming his name like a prayer. But then I am young and naive so I pretty much deserve it really bad.

“Oh hey Daphne,” Ximena said and I had no choice but to turn around. Josh looks at me with a look in triumph but then again with want. “You look beautiful in that shirt and the shoes, love them.” Then Josh looked at me.

“Isn’t past your bedtime Daphne, I though Mommy kept you on a tight leash,” Josh joked and I felt myself start to boil from anger.

I smile sarcastically at him.

“Well for one I am 23 and two, my mommy doesn’t keep me on a tight leash actually, I live by myself in a nice apartment by the beach in Santa Monica and don’t need a good for nothing has been for an actor to keep me company, I get any guy I want,” I seethed and when the elevators opened, I walked out to the lobby and found Miguel waiting for me.

“Oh there goes my date Josh, and can I be honest with you? He is much a better man in bed than you can ever be, thought you should know,” I winked at him and walked out of the elevator towards Miguel and I can feel Josh glare at me.

Nothing hurts his ego more than doubting his skills in bed.

“Hey I thought you had stood me up or something,” Miguel chuckled nervously and I smiled at him. “Oh wait is that Josh Hutcherson coming right behind us?” He said and when I turn around Josh is standing right behind us with Ximena.

Are you freaking serious?

“Hey you guys, I am Josh Hutcherson by the way and this is my date Ximena,” he said in calm but sarcastic manner. “So I was wondering if you guys want to go down to the Palladium, to go dance and what not. I can get us some seats in the VIP area.” I scoff, of course he is going to show off his fame.

When doesn’t he?

“Aw come on Daphne, like good old times,” Josh said and even pouted at me.

If I don’t go, he won’t leave me alone.

“Okay fine, we will go.”

With me giving in, he thinks that he won.

If only he knew what I had planned for the night.

*******

With Josh’s VIP status, we were able to get quickly from the long line. It didn’t take two seconds to step into the club for girls to be all over him. Miguel pulled me to table and we sat there and a waiter came over to take our order.

“You are so lucky you are friends with him,” Miguel said and I shook my head. “Where did you meet him?” He yelled over the music. If he only knew we met once in New York while he was doing promo tours for Catching Fire and boom, we were fucking on the couch in my loft.

Too bad, he lost that chance.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked me and when I saw Josh coming over here, I pulled Miguel out of his seat and then pull him right on the dance floor.

I wrap my arms around his neck and then he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him so we can grind against one another. The friction feels pretty amazing, pretty hot but I dare say that it doesn’t compare to Josh feels. Josh feels amazing in so many ways. But right now, Miguel makes me feel wanted, something that Josh will never give me.

His hands moved down to grasp my ass and I jolt up a bit. Without a word of warning, he gives me a huge kiss in front of everyone that causes my body to bend over in half. I try to push him off of me and won’t budge. But I feel Josh’s hand pull me back and then punches Miguel square in the face.

“She is mine, you fucking asshole, mine,” he screamed and then grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the club, leaving Ximena attending to Miguel. Oh hell no, this asshole did not put the property card.

“Let me go you fucking idiot,” I screamed and then he threw me over my shoulder. “I am going to sue your ass for this asshole.”

Josh whistled for a taxi and the first one stopped right away. He throws me in the taxi and comes in closing the door.

“Hotel Emporio por favor.”

*******

Once we reach for the hotel, Josh paid for the cab and then pulled me out, throwing me over his shoulder and walking inside the hotel. This is so fucking stupid, I look like a hooker he just picked up from the street, especially with my short ass shorts. I start to hit him on his back and he just chuckles

“Let me down Josh, I am going to get sick,” I screamed at him and he walked into the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. He puts me down and I start shove him and push him and even smack him in the face.

But he pulls me against him and kisses my lips, hard and with want. I try to push him away from me but his lips feel so good against me, I would be lying to myself and I say I didn’t want this. I want to feel him against me.

“You are mine, you know that right,” he growled against my lips and once we reach his floor, he picks me up, hoisting me up on his waist and takes me immediately to his room. He pins me against the door as he tries to open it with his room key.

“Hurry up bebe,” I whispered against his ear and started to grind against him.

It doesn’t take him a long time to open the door and once he has me inside the suite, he pins me against the wall and starts attacking my neck, like I was going to disappear from his arms. My hands go immediately to his jeans and unbutton them, pulling them down along with his boxers.

“Take off my shorts nene, they are not going to pull down themselves,” I panted in his ear and his hands went straight to unbutton my shorts and he flings him along with my thong on the carpet. He stands me up on the floor and then turns me around and  has my palms resting on the wall.

I can hear him practically throw his jeans down to the carpet and then I feel his lips start move down my spine, emitting goosebumps, all over my body. To make matters worse, he starts to trace his tongue down my skin and then his tongue makes it in between my cheeks, causing me to moan loud enough and its oddly pleasing for me.

“This ass is only mine and only mine, you know that,” he mumbled as he sped up the strokes of his tongue, almost feeling my knees starting to buckle. “I bet he has never done this before.”

If he only knew that I didn’t sleep with him at all.

I can feel him stop licking me and he stands up, nudging my legs open. His cock teases my entrance and without a word of warning, he swiftly pushes his cock inside my aching wet heat, causing us both to growl like two animals in heat.

“Oh fuck baby, you feel amazing,” he groaned and started to move inside me like if this was the last time he would ever fuck me. “I love feeling your back against my chest, feeling these tits bounce against my arms.” He whispered against my neck and places his hands over mine to keep him balanced.

“Tell me you are mine Daphne,” he growled and moved faster.

“Tell me you are mine.”

I nod and throw my head back in pleasure. “Yeah baby, I am all yours.”

He didn’t say anymore and started to attack my neck. This is what I didn’t picture my night to end like. It was going to be me and Miguel dancing all night and even probably fuck him. But then again, I don’t why I am fooling myself if Josh is the only one that can make me feel alive, make my body ache with pleasure.

But then again, that is what I serve for him, pleasure and pleasure only.

His hand then releases mine and his thick fingers start to move in circles around my clit, feeling my knees almost buckle.

“I want to you to come for me princess, I want to feel you come around my cock,” he groaned against my ear and the stroke around my clit started go even faster.

“Oh fuck Josh, oh fuck yes baby, make me come,” I begged him and three thrusts later, my walls start to flutter around him. “Oh god,” he whimpered and came inside me, intermingling our arousal and feel it run down my thighs.

He kisses my neck softly and tangles his hands with mine.

“I love you Daphne,” he whispered softly. He pulled out of me and turned me around, placing my back against the wall. “I love you so much that it kills me when I see you with another person. I am sorry for treating you like crap, it was my way of fighting my feelings that were you.”

I stay quiet for a moment and then push him away from me softly.

“Its too late for that Josh, too late.”

I grabbed my shirt and then got dressed again. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches every move I make. For some reason, I can hear him start crying and as much I want to be with him, I just can’t.

“Even if you don’t believe me Daphne, I will always love you,” he whispered and wiped the tears streaming down his face. Shaking my head, I walked out of the room and then head back down to my floor. When the elevator doors close, tears start to form in my eyes and I bite my lip to prevent myself from sobbing.

“I love you too.”

*******

Two Years Later

“Okay smile!”

I snap the photograph quickly and then once I am finished, they scurry away to go play in the moon bounce for a birthday party that is happening here at our beach house. But I am missing one person in particular.

“Mama!!!!” I turn around and smile at my daughter, my beautiful baby girl who is turning two today and to make everything better, her dada is holding her in his arms. The dada is none other than Josh. Two months after I came back from Acapulco, I missed my period and went to get blood work and get checked, turns out I was two months pregnant. It wasn’t until three months later that Josh found me in the store, shopping for candy and saw my bump.

At first he was distraught because he thought I was with someone else but when I told him it was his, he picked me up and spinned me around in the air and our reconciliation was inevitable. That same night I told him I loved him and a few months later, we were husband and wife.

“Hey you two, what happened? Did Helena Marie fell again on the grass?” I asked and she then points at the moon bounce.

“Play mama, I want to play,” she said and pouted at me. “Well if you take a picture with dada first then you can go play, deal?” She nods at me then Josh leans towards me and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you both,” he said against my lips. “I love you both too. Now lets go down to the beach, I want to take a special picture with both of you.” He nods and heads down to the beach with Helena while I go let my mom know I am heading down to the beach to take a picture of Josh and Helena.

When I walk down the path that leads to the beach, I find Josh kneeling down next to Helena and they are both barefoot, looking at the water. Without making any noise, I kneel down quickly and quietly and take the picture of them both, mesmerized by the waves but at the same time, there is full of love.

Its a memory that not even an actual picture can make me forget.

Ever.

 


End file.
